Shadow Strikes Again
by Arella-Bella
Summary: (Sequeal to It Began) Shadow has tricked Sora,into believing that no one cares for him. Riku and the others are trying to get there friend back, and who is this Nocivo?
1. Chapter 1: Deceit

Shadow Strikes Again  
  
A/n I decided to make a sequel to "It Began" and thanks to those who reviewed! Though I only got 2 reviews for the 7th chapter, I decided to...well.. You'll see!  
  
Chapter 1: Deceit.....  
  
Sora hung his head," I'll go with you..."  
  
"SORA NO!" Riku yelled, " You CAN'T!"  
  
The shadow smiled and laughed coldly, "He can and has.....,and I think I'll take you with me Riku...."  
  
Sora's head shot up. " Y-you can't do that! I said I'd go with you if you let them go!"  
  
The shadow laughed coldly again. " I never said I'd let them all go!"  
  
Sora stood up in pure rage, " YOU NO GOOD JERK!!"  
  
"YOU LIEING THEIVING.....!" Kairi yelled also.  
  
(a/n if I could I'd make them swear...but I don't want to change the rating on this story)  
  
Shadow smiled ,he suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sora. "If I am what do you care." Before Sora could turn around the shadow used the handle of the black keyblade and knocked the key wielder out.  
  
"Sora!" Riku called, struggling to brake free.  
  
"Don't bother, Riku.. he can't hear you."  
  
The Shadow picked up the unconscious boy ,snapped his fingers, and Riku Sora and he disappeared. Leaving Kairi ,and the two unconscious fighters to free themselves from the ropes.  
  
"SOMEONE! HELP!" Kairi yelled, thrashing a bit. "ANYBODY!"  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"DONALD, GOOFY! O GOD AM I GALD TO SEE YOU" she called to the duck and dog- man approaching quickly.  
  
"What happened Kairi?"  
  
"Sora, and Riku were taken by the Shadow, Shadow had tricked Sora to come with him and took Riku too!!" Kairi said panicking.  
  
"Grawsh, we gota find Sora!" Goofy said untying the lifeless Yuffie and Leon, " but first we'd better get these two back to the hotel ."  
  
"Ok but we have to hurry!" Kairi said as Donald cast a spell, making Yuffie and Leon flout.  
  
'Hold on Sora hold on Riku....' Kairi thought.  
  
+++  
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes, rather shocked to find he was in a black void. ' this feels like when Ansem took over me' He thought shuttering. 'where's Sora, Where'd the shadow go.'  
  
Riku continued to look around the dark nothingness, not really expecting to see any thing, but a flicker of brown, red, and white caught his eye, "Sora?"  
  
+++  
  
Sora's eyes slowly opened, his eyes meeting a purple void , his head pounding he slowly stood up from the ground. Sora's hand traveled to the back of his head, where he felt a warm liquid running down his neck...blood...  
  
'God my head, where did he put Riku, where am I. Why do my arms feel like dead weight...'  
  
"Cure....." a voice said behind Sora, suddenly Sora felt as energetic as normal, he spun around and his eyes met two icy blue eyes. With a quick glance down and up his eye's caught flashes of color: dark blue, yellow, silver......  
  
"Riku..."  
  
+A few minutes before Sora or Riku woke up+  
  
The shadow laughed coldly as he stared down into the too portals, leading to the boys.  
  
"This will work perfectly....."he hissed softly.  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to take revenge on the silver haired one," a voice with a Southern accent.  
  
"O my dear *Nocivo, He is the reason I lost to Sora."  
  
A dark-haired demon slipped out of the shadows, her soft white skin seemed to glow from the small amount of light coming from the portals, her yellow cat eyes glinting mischievously. A long red dress flouted behind her, and three pairs of bat wings portrayed from her back.  
  
"How so ,darling ?" she said, walking up beside him.  
  
"When Riku played the heart flute, he forced me from Sora's body draining a great deal of my power, making me almost as weak as the key wielder. Then, he protected the key wielder, injuring himself and enraging the boy...."the shadow explained.  
  
"I see.... what is my part in this, Sugar." she asked, flicking her dragon- like tail.  
  
The Shadow smiled and hissed "Thanks to the power of shape shifting, that both you and I possess, we'll trick them into hating each other, braking their bond and weakening Sora...even making switch sides....."  
  
From with in one of the portals a moan crept though..  
  
"Ah... Riku is awake. You take him and I'll take Sora.. I want to play with this one for a bit, "Shadow sneered, shape shifting to look like the Riku.  
  
"As you wish Master of Shadows..."Nocivo mumbled taking on Sora's form.  
  
(( boy, oh boy.....did that sound scary......Wouldn't it be funny to hear Sora ctalk in a southern accent? Or al of the cast for that matter! By the way, I'm having Nocivo talk in a southern accent just to annoy Yami- Inuyasha. HEE HEE..IN YOUR FACE NIKKI!)  
  
+Present time+  
  
"Sora?"  
  
The brown haired boy turned around and smiled, " RIKU! I've been looking everywhere for you.  
  
"Well you found me, Do you know hoe to get out of here?"  
  
Sora shook his head, " No..."  
  
"I guess we'd better start looking..."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Riku and "Sora" walked off looking for a door of some kind. Riku, clueless to the fact, that the person he was walking with, was the one he wanted to get as far away as possible.  
  
+++  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"yea......"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"The same as you..."  
  
"Riku" and Sora were still standing in front of each other. "um....... Shouldn't we try to get out of this place......"  
  
"Why?" "Riku" said tone hard and cold. A tone Sora hadn't heard in months, he winced, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why what?" Sora quietly replied.  
  
"Why did you say you would go with Shadow?"  
  
Sora's head shot up, his eyes meeting "Riku's". "How can you ask me that!" Sora said rage burning in his chest, " After you took that attack from Shadow, for me... I did it because Kairi, Leon, Yuffie and you are my friends., and would never let harm come to you guys if I could stop it!"  
  
"Riku's" eyes hardened , "the only reason I helped you was because Shadow would have won and taken over the worlds, and I AM going to be the one who does it! Frankly if it hadn't been Shadow I would have let him kill you...."  
  
By the tone in "Riku's" voice Sora knew he wasn't lying, "but...... I thought you were being controlled by Ansem...."  
  
"Riku" through his hands in the air, "You actually thought that! MY GOSH you are stupid!"  
  
Sora felt a piece of him brake...'Does everyone hate me....'  
  
Shadow could feel Sora's heart braking ' Only a matter of time now....'  
  
"Riku" scoffed at the mournful Sora, "You can find your own way out!" he walked off leaving Sora alone.  
  
'It's a good thing he's in the pit of despair.... otherwise this would be impossible, this realm pulls the greatest fears of a person out making then believe it's true, so the simplest thing said to that person can crush them!' Shadow thought, leaving through the portal.  
  
Sora fell to his knees "Am I hated?"  
  
"HE'S MINE!" Shadow whispered, "Darkness Control" Shadow held his hands in front of the portal. Inside, long snake like wisps of smoke surrounded Sora, and seeped into his mind. Sora eyes began black and vacant.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end, for you Sora.....  
  
++Back to Riku++  
  
"do you remember anything from looking around"  
  
".....Riku this place is a black void.....nothing looks different..."  
  
'Since when did Sora use void in a sentence?' Riku wondered as they walked through the darkness. Suddenly Riku ran into something and was thrown back.  
  
"ARGH! What was that?" Riku asked rubbing his head.  
  
"A door stupid...." "Sora" laughed  
  
Riku glared at "Sora". "Well open it stupid!"  
  
"Sora" pushed the door, "It's locked..."  
  
Riku got up and tapped his foot on the ground, folding his arms across his chest. "Use the keyblade to open it!"  
  
"Sora" froze, ' I can't.... I'm not of pure heart.... so....' Nocivo thought panicking, ' DARNIT!'  
  
Riku eyed "Sora" carefully, 'For some reason.... I don't think..' Suddenly Riku figured out what was going on and he backed away from Nocivo. "You're not Sora.... you're SHADOW!"  
  
"Sora" grinned darkly, "Close but no cigar, sugar" Nocivo revealed herself, in her true form. "I'm Nocivo, spirit of darkness. I'm a good friend of Shadow's and as we speak your friend Sora's is being turned against you."  
  
Riku stared at the fallen angel, "He would never do that! Sora is my best friend!"  
  
Nocivo laughed coldly, "Maybe not on Destiny Islands but in the pit of disparate, his best friend becomes his worst enemy!"  
  
Riku growled, (LOOK IT'S A PUPPY! Can anyone tell I've had sugar today!)" YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
" I can and have Riku," Shadow said opening the door, behind him stood Sora in his Halloween Town getup, except the pumpkin mask what replaced by a black bat. Riku couldn't see Sora's eyes because his head hang low.  
  
"Sora! They lied to you! " Riku yelled in desperation, the Halloween Sora looked up at Riku. Much to Riku's dislike Sora's eyes were white.  
  
"Don't lie to me Riku you just said you didn't care about me!" Sora said, voice held no feeling. The black eye shadow around Sora's eyes was beginning to bug Riku, it made him look like a Goth. " and since no one cares for me I've decided to join Shadow and Nocivo... so good bye Riku." Sora turned to leave but Shadow placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Not yet child of sorrow, you must defeat Riku, permanently..."  
  
Sora's white eyes widened, " No.. Riku may not care for me but I will not defeat him foe no reason!." His voice held emotion unlike before. Sora clenched his has into fists.  
  
Shadow frowned," YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"  
  
Sora visibly flinched, and in a feeling less tone," as you wish..." Sora turned and faced Riku. "It's time, Riku...." Sora pulled out his keyblade.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow-Of-Hearts: Well the starting of a good end....  
  
Riku: *hit's Shadow of hearts over the head* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SORA!  
  
Hearts: X.O oachie.... I NEEDED A TWIST! and I got one! READ AND REVEIW! 


	2. Chatper 2: The Clash of Hearts

A/n Hiya people! I got some reviews, and one flame. I'll answer those later. Before I start I'd like to say Thank you to those who reviewed. ...Um... That's it... STORY TIME!  
  
Chapter 2: The Clash of Hearts  
  
Riku stood still for a second, letting the fact that Sora had just listened to Shadow willingly and was getting ready to fight him in a battle, sink in. Shadow grinned darkly. "Oh Please Riku. You can't tell me you're not that surprised. I mean you did the same thing to Sora."  
  
Riku visibly winced. He'd been trying hard to bury those memories, deep in his mind, but what Shadow said was far from a lie. In Fact it was the honest truth, Riku had turned on Sora, and almost killed him. (Apparently it's 9 times....) Great sorrow welded in Riku's heart. ' He's probably is feeling so confused, I won't let him fall any farther...' The sorrow was quickly replaced with a fire rage, Riku was not going to let Sora's heart fall into complete darkness.  
  
Shadow frowned," You think you'll be able to do that Riku. Stop your best friend?"  
  
Riku gave Shadow a cocky grin, " Sora did it for me and I'm going to do it for him."  
  
Nocivo stood in silence, peering from one face to another, ' Shadow is letting the boy's hopes rise far too much.'  
  
Riku pulled out his sword, holding it at the ready, " COME AND GET ME!"  
  
Shadow grinned, " Battle to your heart's content, Riku, but you shall never win. Sora has proven himself to be the better fighter, and there's no competition."  
  
Riku frowned, "We'll see Shadow."  
  
"Sora. Attack!"  
  
Sora's body moved forward at a shockingly fast pace. He held his keyblade parallel to his chest and slashes sideways. Luckily, Riku blocked matching Sora's strength. Riku pushed Sora back, brought his sword to the right and cut Sora's shoulder. A small amount of blood trickled from Sora's sleeve. He merely glanced at it, then turned back to Riku, a very disturbing smile upon his face. Riku, unknowingly took a step back.  
  
Shadow grinned. " And now we leave then to their game."  
  
Nocivo glared at him furiously, " You're a fool Shadow. You would leave someone, who you barely have control of, to defeat their best friend? You know what a risk it is? This could ruin our chances of releasing the Master of Darkness!"  
  
Shadow turned and walked away waving a hand, motioning for Nocivo to follow, reluctantly she followed him out of the Shadow Domain, and to the Castle of Darkness.  
  
+++  
  
Nocivo stood , arms crossed in front of her chest," Why would you risk so much on a gamble Shadow?"  
  
Shadow glanced at her, looking up from an ancient scroll," Because Sora's heart has been shattered into thousands of pieces, it would take..."  
  
"A miracle?" Nocivo interjected, flicking her tail irritably. Her face shown annoyance, and fury." You don't know what you were thinking! If you haven't noticed it's terrifyingly possible that, that Riku could bring him back!"  
  
Shadow smiled again," Don't tell me you're scared Nocivo, you fear a broken bond!"  
  
Nocivo glared," You are so very narrow-minded, you can't tell me you didn't see how he rebelled against you when you suggested for him to attack Riku. Shadow, you had to use some of your power to force him to do it."  
  
Shadow merely set his scroll down, and looked at Nocivo," I saw it, and took control. My spell is too strong to break," He went back to his stroll.  
  
"You've said that about alot of things Shadow,' she whispered dangerously.  
  
Shadow threw his stroll on to a desk and looked into her eyes, fire burning in them," What do you mean?"  
  
Nocivo smiled and stepped into the shadows," You said that your hear was too strong to break the first time I met you, when you were a normal little boy."  
  
Shadow growled and step forward," You should be careful what you say around me Nocivo. I hold enough power to destroy you."  
  
She chuckled and sunk deeper into the shadows of the castle," oh I know my lord, I've know for the longest time..." She disappeared into the hallway. While Shadow punched the desk braking it in half...  
  
+++  
  
Sora stepped toward Riku holding the keyblade to the right side of his waist, he smirked again and ran forward. When he was two feet from Riku, he slashed up warded striking Riku in the chest. Riku bounced back, the cut was a millimeter into his chest, not a big injury but it hurt like heck.  
  
"Your heart is still very weak Riku, you'll never beat me." Sora said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Sora wake up! " Riku yelled, "You're as blind as I was! No wait you're more blind. I fell into darkness through someone I didn't know was bad. You!... You fell into darkness following someone you already knew was! Darn it, Sora! OPEN YOUR EYES, I'M YOUR FRIEND!"  
  
Sora frowned," Open your own eyes Riku! You never really cared about me, no one ever has and I don't care about anyone either! Now I have power, I don't need friends. I can do as I please and no one is going to hold me BACK!"  
  
Riku snorted, " You have fallen so far that you've forgotten who you are! You would never have believed me if I'd say I don't need friends to you after we first left the Island. In fact you would have hit me over the head, even for thinking it! You saved me from the darkness of Kingdom Hearts. You're light made it so Mickey and I could slip through at the last second! YOU'RE LYING AND YOU KNOW IT! IF NO ONE CARED FOR YOU, YOU'D BE LONG GONE SORA!" Riku sighed rubbing his temples in frustration, with one hand. "Look if Kairi hated you then why did she bring you back from the spell of the heartless..  
  
Sora stood awe struck, " but you'd just said that you hated me, and you only saved me so I could bet Shadow...."  
  
Riku slapped his forehead, " I'm starting to think your brain is on vacation... It was Shadow he took on my form to pit you against me."  
  
Sora stared into Riku's eyes, he saw no doubt or fear. What Sora saw was hope and pain. Sora's heart tugged, he'd caused his friend pain. Then very thing he didn't want to do he'd just done. Sora backed away. Riku peered at him and gave Sora a questioning look.  
  
'Riku and the others never did stop caring...' Sora grabbed the sides of his head and screamed, " I'M SUCH A FOOL!" Sora scrunched his face up in pain.  
  
Riku had rushed to his friends side, placing a hand on his shoulder, " Sora are you ok?" Sora stopped screaming and looked into Riku's eyes. Concern and worry shined in he eyes.  
  
"R-R-Riku I'm so Sorry." Sora whispered, dropping his hands to his sides, tears slipping down his cheeks. The tears had begun to wash away the black eye shadow, when Sora looked around his eyes were once again ocean blue. Riku sighed in relieve.  
  
" I guess you believe me now...." Riku said giving Sora a big grin.  
  
Sora sighed, " I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place Riku. I guess I'm not as grown up as I thought...."  
  
Riku laughed, " It's not your fault Sora, the place where you were, brings out your worst fears. SO I don't blame you completely.... now I think we have some work to do..."  
  
Sora smiled, wiped away the shadow and pulled off the bat. " I wish I wearing something else.. these pants are giving me a wedgy."  
  
Riku laughed uncontrollably, " I REALLY needed to know that Sora!"  
  
Sora grinned sheepishly, and gave a nervous "Hee hee."  
  
Once Riku had finally stopped laughing, he and Sora walked over to the door, and pushed it open and into the Castle of Darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n Shadow of Hearts: Well Sora you still got that wedgy? Sora: shut up.... S-O-H: *laughs*  
  
+++Answers to reviews++  
  
to PrincessSwiftly: Thanks I'm glad you like it! *fangirl giggle* I know! it's too bad they make him wear that silly mask....BTW YOUR FANFIC ROCKS!!!!!!!! ITS SOOO GOOD!  
  
to Digitaldreamer: Yes I updated! NO HUGS! Me no like to be touched... hee hee thank you! They'll be more later....  
  
to Koorino Megumi: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, and for putting them in a nicer tone, but i think you will want to read the following statement.....I'll work on this a bit.  
  
~Statement ~  
  
*clears throat* Ahem..... To all Flamers, I'm a 13 years old seventh grader, who just got a fairly descent English teacher, and my editor is my best friend, who is also a seventh grader, who can spell far better then I. and also if you haven't noticed my writing has improved since the first chapter. It appears as if two different people wrote the chapters. So with that in mind at ask that you LAY OFF!  
  
~ Personal answer to Flame~  
  
To Chibigenius: You know... a knife is more affective in KILLING someone then words are! I understand that you're just "calling them as you see them," but you don't have to be so MEAN about it!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: Past Present and Future

A/n HIYA! I'm glad you guys like my story!  
  
Chapter 3: Past Present and Future  
  
Sora and Riku stared at the amazing architecture of the castle. At least 50 pillars lined an extremely long passageway. Several gray and white stones stood above a large archway.  
  
"I wonder where we are...." Riku thought aloud, gawking at a sculpture of a griffin. It stood about seven feet tall, claws extended and beak wide.  
  
"Me too...." Sora mumbled, lightly tracing his fingers over an unfamiliar langue, made up of symbols and shapes.  
  
A soft and quiet melody rang though the corridor. Bouncing of the walls and floor making it much louder then it actually was. Riku suddenly figured out where the song was coming from...inside his pocket. He dug his hands into them and pulled out the heart flute. The ghostly form of the Kindred spirit appeared. She gave Sora and Riku a kind smile, then flouted over to the wall Sora had just been at, and read aloud ..::  
  
"Long ago, two children were chosen by fate,  
  
One of shade and the other light,  
  
To safe the world from the return of ultimate darkness.  
  
The one of shade was tricked and plunged into the darkness,  
  
Without the shade's help, the light sacrificed its body,  
  
To keep the darkness buried away,  
  
Until the shade and light were reborn  
  
Into new forms...."  
  
Sora stood completely lost," Huh? I don't get it...."  
  
Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance," She has just told us what is on the wall, Sora...."  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Sora said grinning cheerfully at the Kindred spirit. She returned the smile and nodded. Then turned back to the wall and read on.  
  
" The light's spirit was confined to a prison,  
  
That held no door.  
  
She remains imprisoned there,  
  
Waiting for the new spirits to be reborn"  
  
Sora stood there again completely lost," um..... Translation please?"  
  
Riku shrugged, " I don't understand that one either...."  
  
The Kindred Spirit smiled and shook her head sadly. She started to glow and disappeared into the heart flute.  
  
"Come on Sora, we'd better get moving so we can get out of here...." Riku mumbled walking towards a pair of large wooden doors.  
  
"Yea, yea I'm coming...."  
  
+++  
  
Nocivo walked slowly up a hidden staircase, to Shadow's quarters," Our battle is approaching my old friend and then we will see if the power of darkness is weak..." She chuckled darkly and pushed the door open, to see Shadow sitting in a different chair. A look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"What do you want now?" he snapped.  
  
" The boys have escaped...."  
  
Shadow threw down the stroll he was reading, and growled," Darn it!"  
  
" I hate to say I told you so... but...."  
  
"Shut up! Let's get moving."  
  
+++  
  
Sora and Riku had been walking for what seemed like hours, and the boredom was getting to them.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"What?"  
  
".......Are we there yet" Sora asked for the 27th time, and for the 27th time Riku replied, " Does it LOOK like we're there?"  
  
Shadow and Nocivo appeared before Sora and Riku. Shadow grinned darkly," Why, it's been so long boys, I 'd swear I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
Riku and Sora frowned and glared at Shadow, hatred and rage burning in their eyes.  
  
Nocivo smiled darkly also, she disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Sora, grabbing him. Then teleported back behind Shadow.  
  
"Sleeper slash," She mumbled, raising a clawed hand and slashing Sora's back. Not deep, but enough to draw blood. Sora fell limp, sinking into an unnatural sleep.  
  
"SORA!" Riku called stepping forward, his own sword clutched in hand. "Let him go Shadow!"  
  
Shadow mockingly pretended to clean his cat ears out, " What was that Riku?" A black hole magically appeared beneath Sora. " Let him go?"  
  
Riku gave Shadow the death glare and lowers his sword," No don't!"  
  
Shadow sighed sadly," Let him go, or not to let him go? That's the question?" Shadow laughed at his own statement.  
  
Riku growled lowly again, the melody of the heart flute rang through the hallway. Nocivo smiled slightly.  
  
" Oh my long lost friend, you've been helping them...."  
  
Shadow glanced at Nocivo " Nocivo what and who are you talking to?"  
  
The kindred spirit appeared and frowned at Nocivo," Why are you doing this. Taking over an innocent boy, then using him as the Ultimate weapon! You can sink no lower!"  
  
Nocivo laughed coldly," You're the one who can sink no lower! You remain confined to a flute, coming out only when called on!"  
  
Riku stood the in a state of shock,' ok Riku ' he thought to himself ' Time to think this out. First, The Kindred spirit is the child of light and Nocivo is the child of shade, or rather was of shade... Ok that's right, now the prison with on walls...." Riku looked around. He placed the tip of the sword on the ground and leaned on the handle. He slipped a hand in his pocket, and felt the flute. ' The flute? ...There is no door on it... there are holes....so... that's the prison, but who are the new spirits...." Riku stopped in mid-thought, the truth so apparent now. 'I'm the reborn spirit of shade and Sora the reborn spirit of light! How could I have been so narrow-minded!'  
  
The kindred spirit, frowned, " I want to know why you fell into darkness!"  
  
Nocivo smiled," Power... the thrill of having power, to know that no one can stand above you! Plus a master some one to guide me...but" Nocivo's face grimaced " You sealed her away, the only spirit to point me in the right direction!"  
  
The Kindred spirit's face didn't change, she continued to stare at Nocivo. A Blue fire burning in her eyes. " Power... that is all you ever did think about wasn't it.... I know I used to feel the same way, but now I see that great power corrupts the strongest of hearts." Her gaze shifted to Shadow.  
  
He blinked twice, and gave her a shocked expression," You can not be talking about me, Spirit. My heart wasn't corrupted by power!"  
  
The Kindred let out a dry and hollow laugh," Yes my dear, Nocivo's dark power plunged your heart into darkness, and making you the person you are now."  
  
Riku suddenly understood what was going on. Nocivo had taken Shadow and offered him power, much like Shadow did for Sora. He excepted it, and with no one to talk him out of it, Shadow fell in to Nocivo's web.  
  
Shadow growled lowly," I don't need to stand here and listen to you babble about lies. Come Nocivo, we're going to use little Sorrie to open the gate."  
  
With that, Shadow Nocivo and Sora disappeared in wisps of smoke. The Kindred spirit sighed," We have to hurry if we're going to safe Sora and all the worlds for darkness..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
S-O-H: So.... What did you guys think?  
  
Riku and Sora:* stand speechless*  
  
S-O-H: ^.^ I'm gonna take that as you guys liked it! Read and Review!  
  
~*~*~ Review answers~*~*~  
  
To PrincessSwiftly: Thanks I'm glad you like my story. YOURS ROXZ MORE!! ^.-  
  
To Kingdom Heartless: You started to cry??? Where and Why? I don't want to make people cry.... it makes me feel bad... It just takes practice to get better. CIAO!  
  
To Digital Dreamer: YUMMY PIXI STICK! ^.^ *eats it happily*CIMMION GUM! hee hee ok I'm done, Your story was FUNNY! I loved it. That thanks for the info on how many times Riku has attempted to kill Sorie! and I'm going to use your other idea for this to!  
  
Hee hee Next chappie will come after spring break....or before if I'm not too lazy. I'm going to be computer deprived during Spring Break so don't expect to hear from me. LATERS! 


	4. Chapter 4:Explanations

A/n: I FEEL SO VERY LOVED!  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
Riku shook his fist in fury and slammed them into a wall. "Shadow..." he mumbled," you're gonna taste steal when I get my hands on you!"  
  
The Kindred spirit sighed," Do not blame the lost child... Nocivo tainted his heart and soul. He has no control..."  
  
Riku spun around and glared at her." Then why on earth is he ordering her around like a lap dog, Kindred spirit?!"  
  
She sighed again and shook her head;" my name is Amour (Courtesy of Moose!) And she does that to take suspicion off her. If Shadow is killed then she will remain here unharmed and still witty, but if she is killed Shadow will return to normal, no memory of what happen to him."  
  
Riku suddenly felt a small amount of pity for Shadow. He glanced and Amour," Who is Nocivo?"  
  
She smiled at him sadly," She was once a very powerful sword wielder, but she was power hungry and darkness consumed her heart. The one who made to often to her is the one she and Shadow are trying to revive." She paused and looked unsurely at Riku," by sacrificing Sora's heart...."  
  
That pity Riku had once felt was brunt in his rage," Why Sora!" He demanded more then asked.  
  
Amour smiled sadly," because he is the reborn light and only the light can open the chamber."  
  
The air filled with tension. Amour could see fire in Riku's eyes, and she could also see hatred swelling in his heart.  
  
"Let's get going!" Riku snapped walking off into a corridor, and Amour understanding that he didn't want his best friend to be sacrificed, followed in silence.  
  
+++  
  
Sora opened his eyes and tried to move his arms, but found they were chained to something cold and hard. He blinked a few times, trying to remove the haze that blurred his eyes. Once he cleared his vision he looked around, and his heart almost stopped. A large florescent gate stood before him.  
  
"Good Morning sleepy head..." A voice sneered softly. Nocivo walked out of the shadows, eyes glinting with pleasure, " Today is the day you die...."  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes and glared at her." I don't think so you black witch!" He struggled a bit again, but relaxed his body after finding the chains wouldn't break. Shadow walked out of the shadows as well laughing coldly.  
  
"Fight if you wish, but it will only make what we're going to do easier." He snickered, his eyes drilling in to Sora.  
  
' This.... Is..... Not...good...." Sora thought as he watched Nocivo and Shadow stepped forward, pulling out their weapons. Shadow held a black keyblade and Nocivo held a red and black sword. 'I'm not going to like this...'  
  
+++  
  
"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!" Kairi yelled in Donald's ear, He winced and eyed her harshly. Kairi Goofy and he had been flying in the gummi ship for several hours, and Kairi was becoming impatient. She tapped her foot on the floor of the ship, arms crossed over her chest, a look of annoyance and displeasure on her face.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Kairi! It's not like we can warp drive to the Castle of Darkness!" He snapped back glaring darkly at her.  
  
Several seconds after Kairi Donald Goofy, and the unconscious Leon and Yuffie, made it to the hotel, the Kindred spirit or Amour appeared before them, " Your friends have been taken to the castle of darkness, it lies just beyond the Hollow Bastion. If you wish to assist them, then fly there and do as you please, for I shall not wait for you..." She smiled at them and disappeared.  
  
'We're coming guys hold on.' Kairi thought, as she watched a boulder pass by the window. Donald slowed the ship down, so the ship could move through the boulders more easily, but Kairi didn't like the idea. She stood grabbed Donald and threw him out of the drive's seat.  
  
" OUT OF THE WAY DUCKY! I'M GONNA DRIVE!" She yelled, sitting down and flooring it.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goofy and Donald called as the bounced around the cabin.  
  
" WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BUCKLED YOUR SEAT BELT," Kairi called back, as she grazed a boulder, and well... more like hit it straight on...  
  
+++  
  
Riku stomped through the castle passageway, growling and muttering something, "Shadow.... Is gonna eat steal I swear!" Amour sighed following Riku.  
  
"Um...Riku?"  
  
"What!" He snapped, turning around to face her.  
  
" You missed the turn for the gateway...." She mumbled.  
  
Riku's expression softened, " Sorry... and thanks...."  
  
Amour nodded, and led the way, down a dimly lit passageway. Their shadow's stretched just beyond the each circle of light, given off by each torch. As the silence grew, Riku's thought began to wonder. 'This is all my fault...if I hadn't excepted the offer from Maleficent, Sora wouldn't be in this mess, and God knows what trouble Kairi and the others are in!'  
  
"Riku?"  
  
Riku jumped slightly," um...yes?"  
  
Amour smiled," you have to forgive yourself before anyone else can... and learn to block your thoughts from others..."  
  
Riku blinked twice, then shook his head," You're right, I can't live in the past..."  
  
Amour spun around," Say that again!"  
  
Riku looked at her in wide-eyes confusion," I can't live in the past?'"  
  
Amour shook her head, "No the other part!"  
  
Riku sighed and rolled his eyes," You're right...."  
  
Amour smiled, and continued walking," Thank you!"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes again and followed," So... Who's Shadow, anyway?"  
  
Amour sighed sadly," He is the prince of this castle, Nocivo killed of his parents when he was very young and banished him from this world. She sent him away to grow colder and stronger, but keeping an eye on him the entire time. As Shadow traveled across many worlds, he did become colder and stronger, and myself and other spirits feared the worse, but someone appeared to him, and she gave us hope.... The girl saw through Shadow's act and reached out to him. At first he pushed her away, but she kept pushing. Finally she broke down Shadow's defenses and stirred his cold heart. Unfortunately Nocivo destroyed their bond, by killing the girl and making Shadow believe she left him for someone else...." Amour paused as they came to a bridge over looking a under ground lake. Riku couldn't believe the torture Shadow had been through, but none the less Shadow was planning to kill his best friend.  
  
" Nocivo and Shadow were once enemies.... They fought mercilessly against one another," Amour frowned," until Nocivo took Shadow captive and tortured hin to near death, then offered him power for his soul... he excepted. She had created the Lost Soul and used the power to grow stronger then ever."  
  
Riku was speechless, 'Shadow has no control... I guess...he is a victim too... and no one can safe him...."  
  
" You're half right Riku..." Amour snickered," He is a victim, but we can set his soul free."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By telling him the truth, that the girl never left him, she's been with him all along... isn't that romantic!"  
  
Riku make a fake gagging noise, and Amour sighed," Do boys ever grow up?"  
  
" Probably not....Let's hurry!" Riku called taking off at a sprint, with Amour close behind.  
  
+++  
  
Donald and Goofy practically busted down the door of the gummi ship, which wouldn't have been to hard, to get out after they landed. Kairi had hit almost every boulder possible.  
  
" Come on guys, my driving isn't that bad!"  
  
Donald muttered something that sounded awfully like " yes it is...." but Kairi let it slip, because she had to save her best friends from mortal danger.  
  
+++  
  
Blood dripped, from Sora's brow as he looked up at Nocivo, fighting not to fall into unconsciousness. He'd stayed awake so long and lost a lot of blood.  
  
" Do you surrender, key wielder?!" Nocivo demanded, holding her blade ready to slash the injured boy.  
  
Sora smiled weakly," Not in this life time, witch!"  
  
Shadow yawned, "You might as well surrender, you're fighting a losing battle..."  
  
Sora spat at Shadow, " The battle I'm fighting isn't against you two, it's the clock!"  
  
Shadow blinked," Explain yourself!"  
  
Sora smiled,' Yes a few more seconds of time so Riku and the Kindred Spirit can get down here' Sora thought happily. " The more time passes, the more time I have left is this life...."  
  
Nocivo frowned," They're not coming to safe you Sora..." she whispered, flexing her sword. " They're trying to find away out of this castle and nothing more!"  
  
Sora glared angrily at Nocivo," I'm not going to believe any more of your lies! Riku and the others are trying to get here, but are having difficulty getting here. There's no doubt in my mind that their not going to save me!"  
  
Nocivo laughed coldly, " Think what you wish key wielder but you will fall! There's no doubt in MY mind!" Nocivo stepped towards Sora and slashed him in the chest. He gasped and coughed up a bit of blood. 'Only a bit longer... Riku Kairi please hurry..."  
  
+++  
  
Riku felt his heart sting," WE HAVE TO GO FASTER! SORA IS IN DANGER!"  
  
+++  
  
Kairi touched placed her hand over her heart." Sora.... Donald! Goofy! Sora's in trouble!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
S-O-H: That....... was... a LONG Chapter! IT TOOK FOREVER!  
  
Sora: Shouldn't you be packing?  
  
S-O-H: No, I'm NOT GOING TO BE LAZY!  
  
Riku: five bucks says she packets everything the day she leaves!  
  
Sora; YOU'RE ON!  
  
S-O-H: -_-### *hangs a sign on her door* "Gone to Florida, If I don't have more 10 reviews the story shall END! And you can't send more then one per chapter!( Sorry I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, So now I got a have a goal for you people....) REVIEW!  
  
To Midnight Shadow: Thanks Jessie-chan! and I'm very creative!  
  
To PrincessSwiftly: I'm leaving you hanging again! UR STORY ROX MORES!!! KIRBY!!! ('.')  
  
To Agent Dark Moose: Your socks NEED TO STAY ON! hee hee just kidding I'm glad you like this story!  
  
TDF-san: Yes..... the EVIL cliffhangers. hee hee  
  
Digitaldreamer: Sugar IS GOOD! DEBBIE SNACKS YUMM! * stuffs it on her mouth* hee he ^.^ A Big goat or a little goat? 


	5. Chapter 5: The light GONE!

An Sorie is in danger! *funky hero music* WE MUST SAVE HIM!! I'm bored It's the night before I go and I've decided to give you guys a present! THE 5 TH CHAPTER! I'll answer the reviews i got for chapter 4 on 6 when I post it!  
  
Chapter 5: The light, Gone?!  
  
Sora took in a weak breath and glared at Nocivo, the long slashes across his chest and arms bled freely. Sora vision swirled, making him feel sick, he closed his eyes and took more deep breaths. Nocivo and Shadow had gone to get what they called the "key." ' If only I had a potion on me...' Sora thought, fighting to remain awake. ' then I'd heal myself , brake these bonds and run like heck... It's odd how I'm going to die... or should I say where... here...alone not even my captures to watch me go... Not that I mind...' Sora smiled weakly before falling asleep.  
  
Nocivo trampled down a different staircase, back to the injured Sora,' He's almost weak enough... just a few more minutes and he'll be mine for the taking... I mean his spirit will be mine for the taking....' she thought giggling lightly. ' Don't worry Master, your return is coming soon....'  
  
Shadow walked calmly down the stairs, hands in his pockets and eyes straight a head,' It's almost time to revive the Master. Everything we've been working for is almost here....but... why do I feel a sense of emptiness.  
  
+++  
  
Riku and Amour were almost to the gateway chamber, when a large creature sprang out tackling Riku.  
  
"GAH! WHAT IS THIS THING!"  
  
A small wolfish creature, was clinging to Riku's legs. " My Mistress said not to let anyone pass!" she mumbled into Riku's pants leg. Riku gave Amour a questioning look, and mouthed ' What are we going to do with her?' Amour shook her head.  
  
" She's the lonely wolf... forever indebted to shade... Talk to her..." Amour said softly. Riku nodded and looked down at the shuddering wolf.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
" Sombra...."  
  
"Well Sombra, we have to go safe my friend so can you let go?"  
  
Sombra looked up at Riku, a look of utter shock, but that faded away when she looked into Riku's eyes. She mumbled," Raven?"  
  
Riku blinked," um... no. My name is Riku , and that's Amour. Now can you please let go of my leg!"  
  
Sombra almost immediately hopped off not removing her eyes from Riku, looking him over and over again. He stood up and brushed himself off, then looked at the small wolf child. She stood on two legs, a pair of short jeans covered the upper parts of her black legs, a badly tore black shirt covered her black chest and two small black feathery wings sprouted for her back. She had two small black ears poking out of her shoulder length black hair. Her yellow eyes bore deep into Riku's eyes, and her mouth was open reveling two pointy canine teeth. " It's not possible... YOU'RE RAVEN!"  
  
Riku nearly jumped four feet in the air. "Who?"  
  
Sombra grinned, jumped into Riku's arms and started to play with his hair, twisting her paw-like fingers in it," What did you do to your hair? I liked it when it was black!"  
  
Amour sighed and chuckled," come on Riku we'll take her with us..." Amour turned and started to walk to the gateway door. ' So she has reborn as the Lonely wolf... her memories still remain. She herself can tell Shadow or rather Raven that she didn't leave him....'  
  
"STOP PLAYING WITH MY HAIR!"  
  
+++  
  
Kairi ran blindly down a hallway lined with many pillars," SORA! RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"  
  
She'd left Donald and Goofy in the dust at the front gate. She'd been running non stop for at least 5 minutes. 'Sora.... please show me where to go' Kairi thought slowing down a bit. The stitch in her side burned like a fire, Kairi brought a hands to her heart, and closed her eyes. " Show me, Heart.... where to find my friends..." Suddenly a light began to glow under her fingers. She removed her hand and the light sped off, down the same passageway that Riku and Amour had just taken a few short minutes ago.  
  
" I'm coming guys!" She called down the stairs, as she began to descend down the stairs.  
  
+++  
  
" KAIRI WHERE'D YOU GO!" Donald called as he and Goofy walked through the entrance way.  
  
" Garwsh she sure can run fast!" Goofy stated , scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. He'd told Kairi to run ahead, and they'd catch up. Donald glared at Goofy.  
  
"Yes.. she can Goofy.... we all should have came in together. The more of us in a group the better the chances."  
  
" Sorry, Donald...."  
  
Donald sighed," Let's just hurry up. Sora is in trouble and we have to help!"  
  
+++  
  
Sora opened his eyes slowly, his vision no longer spinning and a new energy in his soul. Sora looked around, then he spotted Nocivo in the shadows, she seemed to be twirling something in her fingers.  
  
" Is our sleeping beauty awake?" she said softly, stepping out of the darkness, now Sora could see what she had in her hands, it was a small time piece on a gold chain. She smirked darkly and brought the watch into the light. " Looking at this?"  
  
Sora narrowed his eyes and growled at her. With a new found energy he said " What's it for?!"  
  
Nocivo giggled," I need to know when it's the right time to sacrifice your heart.... otherwise this will al before nothing."  
  
Shadow slipped out of the shadows also, yawning." Isn't it about time we kill this stupid kid anyway?"  
  
Sora stared at them in utter shock," Y-y-you're going to kill me, AT A CERTEN TIME! That's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Nocivo frowned," No one asked you, boy! I think I let you rest long enough!" Nocivo pulled out a black dagger and walked over to Sora, eyes a blaze. " It's time... 6 o' clock, 6 minutes past the hour, and 6 seconds into the seventh minute. The offering is now!"  
  
+++  
  
Riku had set Sombra down and started to sprint of again. For some unknown reason he felt like he could fly, like something had stirred his spirit and urged him to run as fast as the wind. The air swept by him and wiped his hair about. Amour could feel his spirit rising and smiled. ' That's right Riku, let your spirit soar to your friends, and let them guild you...'  
  
Sombra ran beside Riku, on all fours, wings spread out. She kept an almost even pace with him. " So Raven why did you leave me?"  
  
" I'm not Raven, I told you I'm Riku!"  
  
Sombra blinked and shrugged," If you say so Raven, but I'd know you anywhe-" she stopped in mind sentence. " You aren't him are you... what could I have been thinking... Raven is gone..." Sombra's head hung low. Amour sighed, but didn't turn around.  
  
" If you talk like that he will be, Raven is alive, but just barely. If we save Riku's friend Sora, Raven will return. Sombra, an evil woman tricked Raven into believing you left him, and now he's heart has been pulled into darkness. He's become a shadow spirit by the name of Shadow, now if you tell him and show him that you never left him, he'll come back."  
  
Sombra still had no idea what Amour had said but shook her head anyway. " Alright Amour. I'll try."  
  
Riku blinked," I'm not even going to try to translate that....look there's the door!" He ran harder then ever and pushed the doors open....  
  
+++  
  
Nocivo shoved the dagger into Sora heart, his eyes opened wide and small noises. As Nocivo pulled out the dagger, a small ball of white light flew out of Sora's chest, just as Riku pushed open the door. His eyes widened, and he sprinted to Sora.  
  
" Oh God Sora!" Riku pulled out his sword and slashed the chains breaking them in seconds. Riku gently set Sora on the ground and pulled out a high-potion, pouring it on Sora's wound and down his throat. The wounds heal almost instantly but Riku knew something was wrong. Sora turned his head to look at Riku, he smiled weakly and said," Hi Riku, it's about time you made it here...."  
  
Riku looked down at his best friend," yea..... sorry I was late, you gonna be ok?"  
  
Nocivo laughed coldly," He's far from ok Riku! HIS HEART IS IN MY HAND, AND HE IS GOING TO FALL INTO A DEEP SLUMBER UNTIL HIS HEART RETURNS!"  
  
Sora's eyes closed and he fell away from this world... as Nocivo placed the ball of light into a keyhole on the gate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THERE'S YOUR PRESENT! HAVE A NICE SPRING BREAK! * puts on some sunglasses and heads for the beach.*  
  
BTW The 10 reviews thingy...... starts.........NOW! SO GO! 


	6. Chapter 6:Second Chances

*Shadow-of-hearts walks out, tan and with the sunglasses still on* ALLO! I'm back and SOOOOOOOOOO very happy! I got the 10 reviews I asked for and MORE!! SOOOO here's the next chapter! this is more  
  
Chapter 6: Second Chances  
  
Kairi was about half way to the chamber when she got the sudden feeling of dread. "Sora.... h-his heart is...."Kairi couldn't finish her sentence, tears streamed don't her face. " No.... it can't be... Sora is too strong ,too innocent to be gone" She sobbed into her hands. " He was destined to do so many great things..." Kairi wiped the tears away from her face. " Crying won't bring him back, Kairi. You've got to do something... Sora would never go that easily." Kairi took a deep breath and started to run again. ' Sora...Don't leave me....'  
  
+++  
  
" WHERE ON EARTH IS THAT GIRL!" Donald squawked, as he and Goofy pasted a room lined with pillars.  
  
Goofy shrugged, " I don't know Donald..." Goofy looked around, his eyes falling on a griffin sculpture, and then on an unfamiliar writing. "Hey Donald, look at that!" Goofy pointed at the writing.  
  
Donald waddled over to the wall, examining the writing carefully, " This is an ancient writing was from a people who could see into the future, or at least had visions something important." Donald stated, eyes never leaving the text.  
  
"What does it say?" Goofy asked trudging over to the duck. Donald squinted his eyes, near to the point of them closing.  
  
" I've only read a few of their writings, so I don't thin-" Donald stopped, as his eye caught a fraise. He read aloud: " On the day of the Dragon's return, Both hearts of light will be sacrificed, One to unleash the Dragon, The other to bring the.... I can't read any more. The stone is missing the rest of the prophecy."  
  
"What does the one after it say?" Goofy asked, a note of fear in his voice. Both he and Donald knew Sora's heart was that of light, and the fear of losing him was greater now then ever. Greater then when Sora fought Ansem and the Dark side Heartless on his own.  
  
Donald squinted again, trying desperately to read the ancient writings. After he stared upon the wall for a few minutes, he had gotten a HUGE headache, and had not learned anything. " I can't read the rest. We've got to find Sora now!"  
  
Goofy nodded, and started to run down the hall, when...." Um..... Goofy? We want to go the other was, we were just there..."  
  
Goofy spun around and smiled sheepishly," Sorry...."  
  
+++  
  
Riku stared at his lifeless best friend, his chest felt tight and his heart heavy, " Sora...you can't be...." Riku choked on the last word. Amour flouted over to Sora and gently touched his forehead. Her eyes widened with shock, and sorrow.  
  
"Riku...he's lost his heart, there's no wa-" her face suddenly filled with determination, " Riku you have to beat the Dark Dragon! There's a chance that his hearts will return."  
  
Riku nodded and stood up slowly, turning to face the giant gate. ' I'm not going to give up. Sora's counting on me...all worlds are counting on me, this is no time to whim-out' Riku thought pulling his sword out.  
  
The small keyhole ,that held Sora's heart, began to glow a dark red, and several loud clicking noises filled the room. The locks were sliding out of place on the gate. When each of them had slid away, the doors magically opened, a cold wind wiping Riku's face and on the other side of them was...a girl. She had long ruby hair falling majestically around her face, and then to her lower back. Her two emerald green eyes bore into Riku and Amour. She stepped over the threshold of the gate, and grinned reveling two pointed canine teeth. From her neck to her toes, what appeared to be a long cloak covered her.  
  
"My, my it's been quite awhile Nocivo, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." The new comer hissed turning her head to Nocivo. "300 years to my count..."  
  
Nocivo bowed apologetically," My apologies Master, but it took longer then I thought for the light to be reborn...."  
  
Sombra cowered behind Amour, her eyes wide with fright. " She's scary..." Sombra whispered into Amour's shoulder, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Amour!" Riku snapped, making both girls jump," get Sora and Sombra to a safe place. I don't want them to be hurt."  
  
Amour nodded, waved a hand over Sora, making him float, and moved towards the door. Suddenly Shadow appeared in front of the door arms folded over his chest. " Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.  
  
Amour glared at him, a blue fire burning in them. " We're getting out of here... Raven...."  
  
Shadow froze, shock fell over his face." I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Sombra's eyes got big," He's Raven..." her mouth opened and closed a few times, as her eyes looked him over. " I remember the day when he showed me the field of flowers..." Her eyes grew hazy and a smile spread over her face. " All the colors...yellow, purple, and pink."  
  
Shadow stared at her in awe," You... you're Elisa...." he breathed looking down at Sombra. She smiled as her wings grew in length and surrounded her, covering entire body. With a sudden burst of light, where Sombra once stood, a girl standing at about 6 foot 1. She had long brown hair, two sea green eyes, and two pure white wings.  
  
She smiled," Raven... I never left you, Nocivo killed me and I was reborn has the lonely wolf."  
  
Shadow stared at her, no sound came from him suddenly his body glowed. Shadow's two wings disappeared, his eyes turned a gentle blue and his fangs vanished. The two cat ears shrunk back into his head, and were replaced with two human ears in their rightful place. He grew to about a height of 6ft 5. He looked almost like a taller, black haired Riku. "Elisa..." he ran forward and embraced her tightly. " I'm sorry.. I should have had faith in you..."  
  
She hugged him back and smiled," It's ok, but we need to get out of here!" She pulled away and clasped his hand leading them up the stair case.  
  
The new girls eyes fell on Riku, " So this is the reborn Shade, the one to defeat the dragon," she smirked ," I know for a fact the lights heart is gone. That red light was a beam stealing all of the essence in it."  
  
Riku clutched his sword tightly," LIAR! Sora's heart is too strong!" Suddenly Riku's sword glowed brightly. He looked down at it in shock. The Dragon frowned and hissed. "Riku...." Sora's voice rang," I want you to have this...." Riku's sword morphed into the Ultimate Weapon keyblade. "but Sora this is...."  
  
"It's no use to me now. I'm unable to even hold it at this point. Just remember: just because it is dark doesn't mean it's not pure...."  
  
"Thank you Sora..." Riku whispered," I'll win in your honor...."  
  
"Enough with this sentimental crap!" The dragon yelled. " I'm going to defeat you and then I'm going to get those friends of yours"  
  
Riku held Sora's keyblade ready," Not As long as my heart is beating, Dragon! I'm the reborn shade, but my heart is pure and has go intentions! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS CAMBER!"  
  
" Ha you will never beat me, the soul of darkness, and heart of dragon!" she called. She spun around and pulled out a long sword. " Offer you heart and soul to me Nocivo! I'll defeat him with your help!"  
  
Nocivo bowed," I will do what ever you ask of me, master. As long as the prophecy is unfulfilled!"  
  
The Dark Dragon smiled," That is the answer I wanted to hear... prepare to be offered.." The Dragon jabbed the sword into Nocivo's chest. Nocivo's eyes widened but she did not scream. Two balls of black light flew from her chest into Dragon's, then Nocivo's body fell into a portal of darkness and disappeared.  
  
(hm....... this seems like a good place to stop..... maybe I should torture you people........ NAH! I'm not that kind of person!)  
  
+++  
  
"Kairi stop! Over here!" Amour called, to the red headed girl waving her head motioning for her to come over to them.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi said breathlessly, running over to her fallen best friend. " You can't have..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she dropped to her knees, sobbing. " SORA!" She yelled. Raven looked away, guilt vivid in him eyes. Elisa , noticing this touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up, Raven it's not your fault you were being controlled." she whispered into his ear softly. He shook his head.  
  
" I helped cause this, it is my fault just as much as it is Nocivo's" he whispered back.  
  
A sudden clatter from the stairs caught everyone's attentions, but Kairi's and Sora's. " GOOFY!" Donald squawked, as he and Goofy came shooting out of the stairwell, riding Goofy's shield. " This is *thud* the *thud* stupidest *thud* thing you've *thud* Ever *thud* thought of!"  
  
Goofy dug his heels into the floor, slowing the speeding shield, to a stop right next to Amour and the others. "Hi guys! Who are these two" Goofy asked motioning to Raven and Elisa.  
  
Amour sighed," They are Raven and Elisa. The former Shadow and Sombra."  
  
At that moment Donald found his voice," WHAAATTTTTTTTT!" He stared to flap his wings like mad. " SHADOW!!!"  
  
"Donald, listen he's good! Nocivo was controlling him. He's not going to hurt us!" Amour explained, trying to clam the distressed duck. After a few minutes, she finally got the duck to chill out. Then explained what happened to Sora. Donald look at Goofy who looked back, they both grinned at the same time. They stood up and started to walk towards the chamber where Riku was.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Elisa asked, glaring at them slightly. They both shrugged and turned around.  
  
"To help Riku" Donald replied and took off running. Kairi stared after them then turned back to Sora.' Sora.....'  
  
+++  
  
" The time has COME! FOR THE DRAGON TO RETURN!" She bellowed, her "cloak" turned out to be her wings. She spread them wide, and was covered in emerald green flames. " Fear me, Shade child. Fear the Dragon of Darkness...."  
  
Riku growled," I FEAR NOTHING! MY HEART IS STRONG AND NO ONE WILL BREAK MY SPIRIT! SORA IS STILL WITH ME... I MAY NOT SEE HIM BUT I CAN FEEL HIS SOUL! HIS BRAVE AND COURAGEOUS SPIRIT WILL ALWAYS REMAIN!"  
  
"You know nothing ,child. His heart is gone, his life taken. Your friend will never return, he's gone...."She hissed. Suddenly two red dragon wings sprouted from the flames. With one mighty swipe, the flames disappeared, reveling a gruesome dragon. Two horns portrayed from her forehead, and all along her back. Suddenly the doors burst open and Donald and Goofy ran out.  
  
"We've come to help you Riku!" Goofy said stopping beside the silver- haired-boy. Riku stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe they wanted to help him.  
  
"Thanks Donald and Goofy, for giving me a hand." Riku said grinned slightly.  
  
"Don't thank us yet "Donald warned" We still have to beat the thing." Riku nodded and stepped forward. 'You won't win,' Riku thought, glaring at the Dragon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n This chapter.... sucked. but Donald and Goofy have more of a part in this one... probably not what you guys wanted so........sorry!  
  
To Digitaldreamer: O.o How big is the goat? hee hee Glad you like the torture scene, and the Kairi driving thingy! YUMMY CHOCOLATE! and ICE CREAM! I did! It was hot and sandy!  
  
To TDF-san: YAY MORE CHOCOLATE! You guys are spoiling me! Glad you like the Kairi part I thought I needed a bit of humor. Too bad you can't kill Nocivo since... SHE'S DEAD! (Nocivo haters: YAY!)  
  
Agent Dark Moose: Hee hee Sombra is my buddy. *slaps the random person too* LISTEN TO MOOSE!  
  
To Mars: Glad you like the sleeper slash, i hoped you like the rest too!  
  
To PrincessSwiftly: Yes i am evil! MUHAHHAHHA! YOUR STORY ROCK MORE!! AND MAY THE KIRBY BE WITH YOU TOO! ('-')  
  
To Windflame: O.o one of the best fanfics ever. *jumps up* HURRAY THANK YOU!!!!  
  
To Maester Sora Z: I got you MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!  
  
To Midnight Shadow: Hee hee yep those dang cliffhangers. You can't kill him, he's a good boy now! Thanks Jessie-chan!  
  
To Watergirl: I know i'm mean to Sorie... but ..*sniffels* I think Sora danger fics are GREAT! I like Riku-chan, he's cute! oh well you think what you think and i think what i think....  
  
To Heartless-trinity: *shifty eyes* can you read minds or something... *sighs* when this story is done I'm going to do a sequel where something happens to Riku. Yeper that's right I was never planning on stopping...*nervous laugh* Glad you like this story!  
  
YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! IT TOOK A INTIRE PAGE TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS! YAY! Next chappie in about a week... may be a day or two more... 10 reviews again please! 


	7. Chapter 7: Death Love and Losses

A/n: I'm SOOOOOO glad I got the 10 reviews I asked for! HEE HEE Ok To all those people who LOVED Shadow Revenge it got deleted, and Digitaldreamer reposted it, so LOOK FOR IT! BTW, This is my first time doing a fight scene *cowers* don't hurt me if it sucks!  
  
Chapter 7: Death, Love and Losses  
  
Riku ran forward at the Dark Dragon (who is actually red...), he held Sora's keyblade even with his chest. " You're going to feel every bit of sorrow in my heart," Riku whispered," You've hurt my best friend, and tortured countless others, YOU'VE OUT LIVED YOUR WELCOME!" Riku slashed at the Dragon's neck, blood poured from the small wound. The dragon's eyes widened, and a roar bellowed from her throat.  
  
Goofy ran forward also, shield in front of himself. When he was close enough, he jumped high into the air and spun around. His shield striking her in the head a few times, before falling to the ground. She swiped her paw at Goofy, one of her claws dug into Goofy's shoulder, he screamed in annoying as pain shot through him.  
  
"GOOFY!" both Riku and Donald yelled, as the dog man fell to the ground, unconscious. Donald run up to his fallen friend and pulled him away, but not before nearing being swatted.  
  
Riku growled lowly, as he glanced at Goofy, bloody seeping from underneath his vest. Donald looked really scared, maybe for Goofy... or maybe for himself and Riku. " We've got to attack, her at once. Ready Donald?"  
  
Donald first looked timid but, after a deep breath, he nodded, and stood up. " We're the only ones left to fight this over sized lizard!"  
  
Dragon's eyes flashed dangerously, and inhaled deeply. Riku spun around, grabbed Donald, and ran. When she exhaled, a stream of fire blasted from her mouth. Thankfully she missed Riku Donald, and even Goofy. Riku set the duck down. " You distract her I think I'll be able to get in close."  
  
Donald nodded, and pointed his wand at the dragon. "FIRE!" He squawked, several balls of fire shot from the end of the wand, hitting her in the face. She winced and closed her eyes tightly. Riku took this moment to dash up and hit her head repeatedly. The dragon snapped her jaw desperately trying to get Riku in her jaws. Fortunately, she missed him each time. Riku flipped back and landed neatly on the ground. The dragon's green cat-like eyes snapped open, she glared menacingly at Riku and Donald. Her HUGE wings spread out, and with one mighty pulse, Riku and Donald were shot to the opposite side of the chamber. Donald slammed into the wall, head first, losing consciousness instantly. Riku slammed into the wall on his left shoulder. Riku hissed in pain, as he slid to the ground, his shoulder catching on a few rocks tearing his skin. The Dragon slowly moved towards Riku.  
  
He laughed hollowly," Sorry Amour I can't beat this over sized lizard on my own..." He slowly stood up and used cure on his shoulder, " but I can weaken it for the next person!" Riku ran forward, sword ready. The Dragon smiled evilly taking in a huge breath.  
  
+++  
  
Amour sat beside Sora, eyes distant, she seemed to be thinking something over. Kairi also sat near Sora, sobbing into her hands. Amour was beginning to get very annoyed with the princess of heart. Her constant sobbing was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Kairi!" Amour snapped suddenly, causing Kairi to jump. " There's a way to get Sora back, but we have to beat the dragon first."  
  
"H-how, I mean what difference will it make if the dragon is still alive?" Kairi asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.  
  
" The dragon is made of pure darkness, she was never human to begin with, ' Amour explained. " She was, for lack of a better word, an accident. The spirits of the Element; Light, Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Darkness, and Shadow band together to create peace within all worlds, but soon Darkness became... Distant. It wanted to control all worlds instead of help them, but it kept this a secret from the others. One day the spirit's decided to create the ultimate guardian, this was what Darkness was waiting for. It added evil to the qualities, and before any of the spirits could stop it, the Dark dragon was born. The 10 spirits, that wished peace, sealed the dark dragon in that very chamber."  
  
"But why was Sora the only one to be sacrificed?" Kairi sniffed. Amour sighed again.  
  
"because light is darkness's brother, and the only reason it exists," Amour reasoned, " just like, where ever there is trust, there is doubt, you can't have one with out the other."  
  
Kairi nodded and sniffled, looking down at the lifeless Sora. "What does shadow have to do with this?"  
  
"Shadow was light's greatest companion." Amour answered, " And the one to defeat the dragon, so don't worry. Riku will beat that dragon's fat BUTT!"  
  
Kairi chuckled softly,' Don't worry then Sora, I've got faith in Riku and the others.'  
  
+++  
  
Raven sat, leaning against the wall, looking over at Amour and Kairi.' I brought this on them... all the pain and suffering...' Raven spread his legs out in front of himself.  
  
Elise walked up in from of him, glaring at him hard. " Quit mopping around nickel-head!" she whispered harshly. Raven looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Nickel-head?"  
  
" Yes nickel-head, listen if you were SO bent on sitting here feeling sorry for yourself you could be thinking of a way to safe Sora, or at least help him!"  
  
Raven blinked twice, 'she is right i can do something.' Raven stood up and began to walk back to the chamber. Elise spun around.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To help Riku kick the dragon's fat butt!"  
  
Elise blinked," Fine... I'M COMING TO!" Elise's wings closed around her and with a flash of light, Sombra stood in her place. Amour glanced over at them.  
  
" So... you're a shape-shifter too...."  
  
Sombra grinned," Yea, it's one of the perks of being reborn as a lonely wolf." Sombra trotted over to Kairi," Remember never give up hope..." Kairi nodded, and gave her a smile grin.  
  
" If you're coming let's GO!" Raven growled. Sombra trotted back over to him.  
  
"BYE!!!"  
  
Amour waved and nodded. "GOOD LUCKY!"  
  
+++  
  
When Sombra and Raven reached the door, they pushed it open, to see Riku and Donald being slammed in to the far wall. Raven pulled out two swords and Sombra summoned a large battle axe into her hands.  
  
"You ready for this?" Raven hissed. Sombra smirked cockily and raised her axe up.  
  
"As ready as ever!"  
  
Riku didn't seem to notice that the entered the room and ran forward, sword raised. Raven and Sombra also ran up to the dragon. When the dragon inhaled, Sombra saw the dark dragon was going to hit Riku with a full out fire blast. She dropped her weapon and sprinted forward hard.  
  
"SOMBRA! WAIT!"  
  
Sombra, being much faster then Raven, had almost reached Riku. The Dragon exhaled, sending a roaring inferno at Riku. He closed his eyes waiting for the immense pain to hit him. Well... he did feel some pain, being shoved in the side and pushed to the ground but the heat pasted right by him. Riku's eyes shot open to she a small wolf-like form taking the blow for him.  
  
"SOMBRA!!!!!!!" Raven yelled, eyes wide. Her lifeless body fell to the ground and disappeared. Tears streamed from Raven's eyes. 'Never forget Raven...'Sombra's voice rang,' I'll always love you....'  
  
"SOMBRA!" Raven screamed gripping one of his swords tightly in his fingers and letting the other drop to the ground.," I'll avenge you Sombra , and help Riku get Sora back ...a swear on my life...."  
  
Riku sat there and blinked a few times ,' S-s-she died for me...' Riku close his eyes, ' Thank you Sombra, you're sacrifice won't be in vane.'  
  
" YOU READY TO DO THIS RIKU?!" Raven called with a icy burning in his eyes.  
  
Riku stood and held the Ultimate Weapon up. "I WAS BORN READY!"  
  
Raven and Riku both ran full speed at the dragon, both of their souls burning in rage. About 7 feet from the Dragon them both jumped into the air and stabbed the dragon's eyes. It screeched in pain, swatting it's claws and tail around frantically. Try desperately to hit ether of the boys, failing miserably. Riku and Raven both landing safely behind the Dragon. Unfortunately they'd forgotten about it's tail, Riku spun around, and was hit hard in the stomach. He and Raven were both flung into the wall. Riku hissed in pain as yet again he slid down a wall. As soon as Raven felt his feet touch the floor, he turned around. He looked down at Riku who was on the ground clutching his stomach, eyes squinted closed in pain. Raven set his sword on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"Cure...."  
  
All the pain Riku had been feeling melted away. He looked up at Raven, and nodded, " Thanks Shadow"  
  
Raven looked back at the dragon, who was still thrashing about frantically. "Don't thank me yet, we still have beat this dragon...and my name is Raven"  
  
Riku nodded again," Right." He stood up, and gripped his sword tightly. " If we both attack at once she'll know where we are. So let's attack from different sides each."  
  
Raven nodded, and smiled," You're a pretty good strategist...."  
  
Riku started to walk forward again," Thanks, I'll take the far side. When you see a Fira spell in the air, attack ok?"  
  
" Yea fine."  
  
Riku ran around the flustered dragon, and took his position. He held the Ultimate Weapon up and shot a Fira spell into the air. Raven dashed forward, sword ready, Riku did the same. The Dragon had stopped thrashing and was standing still. Suddenly she thrashed out in Raven's direction, and this time her aim was true. Raven's pained scream filled the air, sending chills down Riku's spine.  
  
" RAVEN!!" Riku called, still running at the dragon.  
  
" RIKU DO IT NOW!" Raven yelled. The dragon's long claws were threw his chest, but he was still able to scream extremely loud. Riku didn't need to be tols twice, he ran under the Dragon arm. Skidding to a halt he stabbed Sora's keyblade into it's heart. The Dragon's roared in annoy, it lifted it's claws up and raven flew off, then landed on the ground with a "thump." The dragon took several steps back then flopped onto the ground, dead. Riku now held a bloody keyblade in his hand. quickly he ran to Raven, turning him over gently. 'There's so much blood.' Riku thought as he reached back to get a high-potion, but Raven grabbed his arm.  
  
" Don't waste your potion on me...even if I do survive.... I'll be dead in side without Sombra.... Go save Sora, you may... still..... have.... a...chance...." Raven's eyes closed and his body went limp.  
  
Riku's eyes were wide with shock. " Thank you Raven, You are a good person... say hello to Sombra for me...." Riku lay Raven down and went over to Goofy. He poured the high-potion on Goofy, and he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"R-Riku? Did we win?" Goofy asked, voice extremely hoarse. Riku gave Goofy a half smile.  
  
"Yea Goofy we did, but not before losing Sombra and Raven... come on get up we've got to get Sora's heart and wake Donald up." Riku replied, he handed Goofy another high-potion. " Use that on Donald..."  
  
Riku stood up and walked over to the gate, which was still open, he pasted by the giant dragon corpse, and Raven's limp body. When he reached the door. He looked at the small keyhole and pulled a lever. A stone moved and there was a small ball of light barely glowing. Riku felt the pit of his stomach drop out.  
  
Meanwhile Goofy had woken Donald up, and was trying to calm him down, but the duck was frantic as ever.  
  
" Donald calm down! It's over! Riku beat the dragon!" Goofy said, getting Donald to shut up finally.  
  
Riku held out a hand and reached for the small, dieing ball of light. " Come on Sora, you've only got to wait a bit more..." Riku whispered. The light floated into Riku's hand, and Sora's voice rang out.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku.... Take care of her..."  
  
The small light burst into a hundred pieces, and Riku's heart shattered. 'Sora...my best friend...is gone....' "SORA! NO!!!!!" Riku cried, falling to his knees sobbing, " You can't be, Sombra and Raven, they sacrificed themselves to safe you... you can't be...." Tears streamed down Riku's face. Donald and Goofy Ran up behind Riku. The look on his face was all they needed. Donald touched Riku's shoulder lightly. Riku sobbed, that's all he felt he could do... He'd failed.. His best friend... the light had faded... without light... there could be no shadow, or darkness. With Sora gone. Riku felt dead...  
  
+++  
  
Amour felt a huge pain in her heart. " Kairi... We have to go to the chamber now..." Amour say emotionlessly. Kairi looked at her puzzled, but got up. Amour slowly stood and waved a hand over Sora, making him float once again. The two girls slowly walked to the chamber doors and pushed them open. Kairi ran to Riku, he explained the battle to her and want had happened to Sora's heart. Kairi burst into tears, and sobbed into Riku's shirt. Riku held her close and sobbed as well. Little did they know, Amour had moved Sora over to them and had lain his head in her lap. She was gently stroking his bangs from his fore head, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly Amour began to glow.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
S-o-h: O.o ...THE END! Well...... That wasn't so bad....  
  
Riku and Kairi: *are still sobbing*  
  
S-o-h: hee hee You're reviews are the payment for the next chappie because I'm NOT going to end it there!! The sooner I get ten the sooner you guys get you're chappie! hee hee READ AND REVEIW!  
  
To PrincessSwiftly: I'VE GOT THE WAR PAINT! hee hee thanks for reviewin!  
  
To: Windflame HA! I KEEP YOUR £20 Riku didn't die!...... the Kairi part....is so VERY true.... SHE NEEDS A BRAIN!  
  
To Digitaldreamer: YAY THE BEST CHAPPIE EVER! *takes the Riku Popsicle* *Stares at it* I.....can't......eat.....it..... IT LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM!  
  
Nightless Shadow: THANK YOU SOO MUCH. I don't know about the writing a book part, but thanks again for the encouragement!  
  
To Agent Dark Moose: Sombra is now...... gone....hee hee O.o THE MONKEYS! *runs away* THANK YOU!  
  
To Heartless Trinity:NO NOT THE EVIL MIND POWERS!!! *cowers* Thanks for reviewing  
  
To: Katie-chan: More.....Kairi.... um........ thanks for the suggestion I'll take it into consideration  
  
to dark-mars: Thanks I'm glad you like my story! YEA GO RIKU! *cheers, is wearing a t-shirt that says " I Love Riku."* That's ok, I'm just posting the story.. with all the mistakes in tacked. Thanks again!  
  
to WildFire203: Thank YOU! I'm not letting chibigenius's review get to me anyway. THANKS FOR REVEIWIN!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Home

A/n Allo!!!! Well my reviewer friends we're getting down to the final chappies of Shadow Strikes Again! (Riku Sora and Kairi: ^.^ *Cheer*) heehee I'm SOOOO glad you guys and gals like my story!  
  
Chapter 8: Home  
  
Kairi leaned into Riku's chest sobbing heavily. Tears stained their faces, Goofy and Donald let soft sobs escaped their mouths, while Kairi wailed loudly. Riku's shoulders shook he was fighting the tears in his eyes, ' I have to stay strong for Kairi and the others. ' He thought looking down at the red-head sobbing into his shirt. Riku suddenly realized that there was no sound coming from Amour, he turned his head to look at her. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up at Riku, her eyes shimmering sadly.  
  
"You all should be heading back to the Destiny Island. Even you two Goofy.. Donald." Amour said with a encouraging grin, " We have to stay together..."  
  
Riku nodded and looked down at Kairi. She had cried herself to sleep, Riku sighed and stood up, cradling the limp girl in his arms. he turned and looked at Goofy.  
  
"Hey, Goofy can you carry Kairi for me?" Riku asked voice cracked and hoarse. Goofy nodded and took the princess of heart out of Riku's arms. Riku turned around again and looked down at Amour. " If you don't mind i think I'll carry Sora...."  
  
Amour smiled sadly and nodded," You can carry him , Riku. After all it's not my decision for what way he gets out of here."  
  
Riku gave her a confused look, but didn't ask. He bent down and picked up the lifeless Sora. Riku unwillingly shuttered, Sora was as cold as ice. He sighed and stood up. Donald's head hung low as he and Goofy started for the door. Amour slowly stood. She touched Riku's shoulder lightly.  
  
Riku stared at her, then looked down at his friend. Sora's skin was no longer it's normal bronze color, now it was creamy white, and his hair had lost its gravity defining lift. Riku let a single tear fall from his eyes and on to Sora's cheek.  
  
" I'm sorry Sora...I should have been here sooner. This should never have happened to you." Riku whispered. Amour tightened her grin on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault. You did all you could to save him. What happened is destiny and what will happen is also destiny." She with drew her hand and started to walk to the doorway out of the chamber. Riku nodded and followed after her.  
  
The walk back to the gummi ship was probably the longest 30 minutes that any of them had ever faced. Amour walked in the front, Goofy Donald and Kairi next, and Riku and Sora bringing up the rear. In the beginning Amour pointed out interesting rock formations. This seemed to cheer Goofy and Donald up some, until they reached one that looked similar to the keyblade. This drained all the joy the two had regained. So for the rest of the walk Amour didn't point anything out.  
  
Riku's eyes were dull, he was thinking about all the funny competitions he and Sora had on Destiny Islands. Sora and himself were evenly matched most of the time, with the occasional Sora won, Riku won thing. Riku smiled slightly. One time when he was 7 and Sora 6, he'd dared Sora to climb up a tree and get the biggest coconut he could find. Well..... let's just say Sora did find a biggest one...but is ended up on Riku's head. Riku smelt of coconut milk for a month. Riku sighed and closed his eyes. 'Those were the days' he thought,' Why were Sora Kairi and I so bent on getting out of there. We had it all, family, friends, fun, each other...now nothing will be the same... there'll always be a gape. There will always be an absent laughter. Gods.... Sora we will all miss you dearly, you were the hero, the joy, the light... and without you our worlds have lost a piece of them.'  
  
Amour stopped in front of there gummi ship, and looked up into the starry sky. She turned around and looked at the depressed group behind her. She sighed," Well this is your ship. Who's going to drive?" When no one volunteered, Riku sighed.  
  
" Fine I'll drive." He muttered and walked onto the ship. He walked slowly to the cabin, after stepping through the threshold he looked at the seats. There were five. 'what kind of idiot would put five seats in one of these things!' Riku thought, he heard the banging of feet on metal. He Riku turned around to see Goofy, still carrying Kairi, Donald and Amour behind him.  
  
" Amour you're going to have to hang on to Sora." he grumbled. " Kairi can lay in one of the seats." Amour nodded, as Goofy and Donald filed in and took their seats, setting Kairi in a chair. Amour walked over to Riku and gently took Sora from him. Riku smiled sadly, and walked to the drivers seat. Amour sighed, and spread her wings again. She took the fifth seat, the one where no one could see her. Once again She started to glow......  
  
+++  
  
Riku landed the gummi ship with a soft thump, in Travers Town. They were almost out of fuel and needed to stop. Riku turned around to look at his passengers, Goofy sat, head against the head rest of the seat, snoring loudly, Donald laid in his seat feet on one arm rest and his head on another, and Kairi was still laying in the same position, from when Goofy laid her down. Riku sat up in his seat a bit and tried to look over the seats at Amour and Sora, Amour sat in the chair, arms around Sora and his head leaning on her shoulder. Her head hung low, her chin almost touching her neck. Riku smiled and stood up. He quickly and quietly slipped out of the cockpit, and out of the ship.  
  
Riku started towards the Accessory Shop when he heard three voices calling out to him. He looked around and saw Leon Yuffie and Cid running towards him.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Leon asked, stopping in front of Riku. The silver- haired boy looked away, and Leon stiffened.  
  
" He isn't...." Yuffie whispered looking a Riku eyes wide and full of fear. Riku merely nodded. Without looking up at the three grown-ups, he started to retell the events that plagued his mind.  
  
"....and Sora's heart was shattered..." He mumbled the end, taking great interest in his shoes. Leon reached out and firmly grasped Riku's shoulder.  
  
" You did all you could." Leon remarked," You tried your hardest, and no one can ask more of you."  
  
Yuffie was standing there, dumbstruck. "S-S-Sora is g-g-gone?" She whispered, tears slipped down her cheeks. Riku nodded, his heart ached having to tell them all of this. Yuffie wiped her tears and grinned.  
  
"Leon is right ,Riku. You did everything in your power to stop what happened, it's not your fault." Cid added, " If you don't mind me asking..... What are you going to tell his mother."  
  
Riku went completely stiff, this had never crossed his mind,' What am I going to tell his mother.' Riku thought frantically closing his eyes and slamming his palm into his forehead repeatedly. 'We've been gone for almost two days, I bet Mother and Mrs.(insert Sora's last name) are extremely worried and have search parties looking over all of the island. OH GOD! OH GOD! OH-GOD!'  
  
"RIKU!" Leon yelled, grabbing Riku's arm. Riku jumped, then realized he must have been scaring them, he looked up at Leon, then hung his head again.  
  
" Sorry.... No, Cid, I have no idea what I'm going to tell his mother...." Riku sighed as Leon let go of his arm. "oh yeah, Cid, I'm almost out of fuel for the gummi ship and we still need to get back to the Destiny islands."  
  
Cid nodded," Ok I'll fill up the tank." he said walking towards the gummi ship," Oh and Riku?" Riku glanced at him.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Try not to think what your going to say to Sora's mother." Cid called still walking away," You'll know what to say when the time comes."  
  
Riku blinked a few times, then smiled slightly," k...."  
  
+++  
  
With the gummi ship refilled, and Riku back in to driver's seat, Leon Yuffie and Cid waved good bye to Riku and the others. Riku smiled slightly and nodded to them, pushing the ignition and blasted off into space.  
  
Time slowly past for Riku, as he drove through the black void. Riku's thoughts began to wandered and his eyes unfocused. 'What if.... What if I just crashed the gummi ship, and killed us all...I wouldn't have to life with out my best friend... and i wouldn't have to explain to his mom....' his fingers loosened on the steering wheel. 'yea.... that's what I'll do... put us all out of our misery...'  
  
'Oh Come on Riku!' Sora's voice rang, making Riku jump and clutch the steering wheel tighter. A ghostly form of Sora appeared in the wind shield. It grinned at Riku,' I never would think you would resort to suicide!'  
  
Riku blinked, then shook his head sadly," I'm going insane...I'm seeing my dead best friend in the wind shield." The Ghost Sora pouted.  
  
'Riku,' it said, looking sternly at Riku. 'I'll always be with you and Kairi, never forget that! And if you crash and die, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!'  
  
Riku blinked, then nodded," Ok... I'll get them back to the Destiny Island." he murmured.  
  
'AND YOU WON'T KILL YOURSELF!' Sora screech, Riku jumped again, and nodded furiously. ' GOOD! Now get ready to land, bud-dy! Home is in a few minutes.' Sora grinned and disappeared. Riku looked past the wind shield and saw the Destiny Islands. He smiled slightly, forgetting for a few seconds that he was going to need to explain to Sora's mom what had happened to her son.  
  
+++  
  
The gummi ship landed in the white sand without a sound. Again Riku looked at his passengers. He stood up and poked Goofy in the head, Goofy jumped and glared at Riku. Riku shrugged it off and gently shook Kairi.  
  
"Hey... Kairi... wake up." he said softly, still shaking her. Kairi's eyes slowly opened, she looked at Riku.  
  
Riku looked back at her sadly, and put a hand on her head. "Come on...we're home..."  
  
Kairi nodded and stood up. She slowly trudged towards the door, eyes on the floor. Riku watched her go, he sighed and shook his head,' Kairi, We're all going to miss Sora, don't bottle your sorrows.'  
  
Goofy had awaken Donald, while Riku was waking Kairi. The duck squawked in displeasure, but got up too. Goofy and Donald also went outside. Riku turned, too see Amour getting up. She still held Sora in her arms, she grinned half heartedly and walked outside. Riku shook his head and followed not noticing several white feathers on the ground.  
  
Riku leapt from the door and landed in the white sand, with a 'thump.' He lifted his head and looked at his friends, Kairi was looking out at the ocean, Donald and Goofy were having quiet discussion, and Amour was standing at the edge of the water, Sora's limp body in her arms. Riku watched Amour for a few seconds, then shrugged and walked over to Kairi.  
  
"Hey..." He whispered to her, she nodded in response. " You gonna be ok?" Kairi shook her head.  
  
"No I'll never be ok Riku, Sora was one of my best friends." She sniffled and leaped into Riku's arms sobbing," You know what I mean don't you Riku."  
  
Riku nodded as a few tears slipped from his eyes," It feels like apart of me is missing." Kairi continued to sob into Riku's shirt once again. He pulled away enough to see her face. "but Sora won't want us to sit here in mope around, now would he?" Kairi nodded and pulled away. Riku smiled sadly. " We'll all miss him...."  
  
Amour continued to walk out to sea wings folded behind her back, the water now at her knees. A trail of white feathers fell into sea and flouted back to the shore. Amour stopped, she looked down at the lifeless Sora, and bent into the calm waters. She lay him down into the sea letting the waters cover him. She began to whisper. " Light of Lights hear me, and take my offering."  
  
Riku looked out into the waters and saw Amour. Her wings opened and Riku gasped. Almost all of her feathers had fallen off, Amour started to glow and disappear, with a sudden burst of light Amour vanished. Riku yelled. "AMOUR!" he Ran out to the place she'd been. Kairi Goofy and Donald jumped and watched him go. When Riku reached the place she'd been, one feather....and Sora's necklace drifted in the current....... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S-o-h: What did Amour do?? What is Riku going to say to Sora's Mom! Find out next time on Shadow Strikes again!  
  
Riku:... you should be able to ANSWER those questions Dimwit!  
  
S-o-h: SHUT UP! At least ten reviews and I'll give you another chappie!  
  
To WildFire203: *starry eyes* I'm SOO glad you liked the fight scene. *pulls out hose* DIE CLIFFY! *no water comes out....* phooey!  
  
ToDigitaldreamer:*clings to Riku and Ultimate Weapon plushies* Thanks Bud- dy! I'm glad you like that chappie. I hope peoples review this chappie faster....  
  
PrincessSwiftly: *stares at her threat*O.o *is officially scared*  
  
Heartless-trinity:*Bows* yea I'm evil! You almost cried? *pat's her back* I sorry. hee hee You'll have to read the next chappie to see if Sora gets saved, or if Amour did something she shouldn't have...  
  
Mirani: I Would LOVE to read your fic... but... You didn't put an e-mail address I can reach you at. I'm SOOOO glad you liked the fic and I'm flattered you think it's the best. ( I don't though) hee hee *pats her back too* Don't cry!  
  
To Windflame: *blinks* I have no idea about the bet so you keep it... besides it's not fair, I'm the authoress and I can cheat! MUHAHHAH! *cough* hee hee i print them out too so i can work on some ideas hee hee Liked your ending note too!  
  
Katie-chan: O.o I still need more Kairi! *sighs * I'll work on it..  
  
Midnight Shadow: It's not the end and There's a sequeal!  
  
Dylan: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Chelsea: hee hee RIKU IS BETTER! *is wearing I love Riku T-shirt.* hee hee!  
  
TDF-san: O.o DOn'T BASH YOUR HEAD!!!!! chocolate is good....  
  
HAPPY LATE EASTER PEOPLES! !!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifices

A/n *bounces* Riku and Sora:*blink* Don't ask her....SERIOUSLY! S-O-H: I'VE GOT KH2 INFO FROM PRINCESSSWIFTLY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 9: Sacrifices  
  
A brown haired boy floated in a eerie darkness. His white jacket and baggy red pants moving up and down against the air. The boy stared up in to the vast void around him. 'I'm dead? I guess since I didn't have a heart, I've been sent to fall through darkness forever.' he thought closing his eyes. 'I'm going to miss them... all of them... even Donald....'  
  
The boy felt himself being pulled into a standing position and slow down. Then with a soft 'flop' his giant shoes landed on something hard. He slowly opened his sky blue eyes and looked around. He stood on a flat rock surrounded by black water.  
  
"W-where am I" He wondered aloud, a soft breeze flowed through his hair, and a quiet, gentle voice whispered.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
Sora spun around looking around frantically, behind him, Amour sat, wings laying in awkward positions. Her long white dress torn and dirty Sora blinked at her," Kindred Spirit?"  
  
Amour smiled," My names Amour, Sora.. and there is something I have for you...and something to ask you." She slowly opened her wings, Sora gasped, the once pure white feathers, had disappeared from most of her wings. The skeletal structure of the ends of the wings were visible. Amour sighed," I sacrifice my heart so yours will be put back together... so you can live on destiny island with your friends."  
  
Sora stared at her, " No Amour! It's your heart, I couldn't live with my self if you died because of me!"  
  
Amour looked at him with no emotion." Sora. My time has past, in truth I should have died, after I offered my body to seal the Dark Dragon away. You are still destined to be with your friends. Sora.... You're friends need you, you're the glue that keeps them together."  
  
Sora stared at her in awe," b-but Amour, It's not right that you'll have to die for me..."  
  
Amour smiled," two others died for your return... Shadow and Sombra... They died in the battle against the dark dragon."  
  
Sora's mouth hung open," S-shadow died to save me? WHY? I thought he was the bad guy!"  
  
Amour shook her head, " No Shadow only worked with Nocivo because he thought his love, Sombra or Elise, had left him. She came back and told him that she still cared for him and he returned to his normal self, Raven."  
  
Sora fell to his knees,' So many dead...for me...' Sora opened his mouth to say some thing but Amour interrupted.  
  
"And you can't stop me from bringing you back... on the way back to the destiny islands, I was gathering your heart fragments, so in a few seconds my heart will vanish and yours will be reborn."  
  
"But if you're going to do this anyway. What are you going to ask me?"  
  
" If you wanted to be the new Kindred Spirit, or if you want to be a normal kid like before, ever way you're going to get wings..."  
  
Sora blinked,' I'm gonna get wings?? That's a little messed up... I wonder if...' " I choose to be a normal boy but could I give up my wings to save someone?" he asked.  
  
Amour nodded," you could bring two people back but only if their hearts are in tacked."  
  
Sora looked at the ground," So there isn't a way to save you..."  
  
Amour smiled," No, Sora... I'm as good as dead...and it's my fault you, Shadow and Sombra ended up like this... I should have destroyed the dragon when i had the chance. " Amour started to glow again, " You've chosen your path.. now I've got to finish what I started.  
  
Sora looked up," Ok... I guess this is good-bye.." Amour smiled and nodded," Good-bye keyweilder, and be careful..."  
  
Amour grinned at him and burst into a swarm of lights, the lights flouted over to Sora and twirled around him, he closed his eyes, as he felt his feet leave the ground. "Thank you Amour..." he whispered. " I won't forget you..."  
  
The lights around Sora began to vanish, when one light disappeared a sky blue feather took it's place on Sora. Soon all the light's were gone and he had two beautiful wings. Sora opened his eyes, still flouting upwards, he gazed up at the vast void ahead of him and smiled. On what appeared to be the roof, light shined down like sunshine through the waves of the sea.  
  
"I offer my wings to restore Raven and Sombra's hearts to the land of the living." Sora stated, and the sky blue wings disappeared, but Sora still flouted to the surface. Then something wrapped it's long fingers around his ankle, Sora looked down to see Nocivo gripping tightly to his leg.  
  
" You're not leaving without me keyweilder," She hissed as they stopped in mid air. " I'm going to take your place in the world of the living."  
  
Sora's eyes widened, will out a weapon he couldn't fend her off,' Your heart is your greatest weapon' the words past through Sora's mind. He glared at Nocivo and growled. " Never, not as long as I still have my heart!"  
  
+++  
  
Riku stared at the feather and Sora's necklace for a few seconds before retrieving them from the ocean's current. "What did Amour do...." Riku whispered. Suddenly Riku felt a hand on each of his shoulders. Thinking it was Goofy, Kairi or Donald, he continued to stare that the necklace.  
  
"Hey Riku don't worry you'll see Sora in a bit!" the person on Riku's left said, Riku nodded, then recognized the voice.  
  
" Sombra?" He mumbled looking over his shoulder, sure enough their stood the wolfish human, wearing a green tang-top and dark blue jeans, grinning brightly at him.  
  
" The one and only!" She said, taking her hand and messing up Riku's hair playfully.  
  
" Now I don't think you needed to do that Elise..." the person on Riku's right said gruffly. Riku looked over his other shoulder and saw Raven standing there wearing a white T-shirt a black vest and black pants, a slight smile on his face.  
  
" Raven? Sombra? How did you- What is going on?" Riku said. He suddenly felt light headed and queasy." oh no I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!"  
  
Sombra and Raven stared at him, then laughed uncontrollably. " You've been watching too many movies!" Sombra squealed, holding her stomach. Raven chuckled into his hand.  
  
" We aren't dead, Sora brought us back." Raven explained after regaining some control, brushed a few stray strands of hair from his eyes  
  
Riku stared at Raven," but Sora's heart was shattered after the fight with the dragon..."  
  
Raven shrugged," Well he got it fixed, and he's coming back in a few minutes."  
  
Riku glared at Raven," How in the world do you know that?" Riku questioned glaring hard.  
  
Sombra snickered, "We dunno how we know but we do!" Riku and Raven looked at her and shrugged.  
  
Kairi, Goofy and Donald came splashing through the water, looks of shock on their faces. "R-Raven? S-Sombra?" Kairi stuttered out looking at the two 16-year-olds, " b-but I thought, you two died!"  
  
Sombra snickered again," We did! Sora brought us back by offering his wings!" She said giddily.  
  
Riku's, Goofy's, Donald's, and Kairi's jaws dropped," HIS WHAT?!" They yelled in unison, making Sombra jump and cover her ears.  
  
" NOT SO LOUD! Geez! Amour gave up her heart to repair Sora's, doing that her wings were given to Sora. He had a choice to either become the Kindred Spirit, or to go back too his normal life with the addition of wings. Sora choose his normal life and gave up his wings to bring us back!" Sombra explained.  
  
Riku slowly nodded," I guess that means...she gave her life, and brought back three..." he whispered, an awkward silence surrounded them. " so... where is Sora...."  
  
Raven got stiff," he should be here by now, Something must have gone wrong!" Kairi Sombra Goofy Donald and Riku all got a panicked look on their faces, then a voice whispered in Riku's ear.  
  
'Nocivo is trying to take Sora's place in this world,' it hissed softly, it sounded familiar to Riku but he couldn't place it. ' you and your friends have to give each of your weapons to Sora to stop her...use your hearts....'  
  
Riku nodded," Guys! " he said suddenly and everyone jumped," Stand in a circle and close your eyes! Nocivo is trying to take Sora's place, we've got to open our hearts to Sora and help him."  
  
Sombra Raven Kairi Donald and Goofy nodded, made a circle. They each closed their eyes. A single ball of light flouted in front of them, Sombra's was purple, Raven's red, Donald's blue, Goofy's green, Kairi's gold, and Riku's black. Each ball of light slid into the sea, which surprisingly was extremely calm.  
  
+++  
  
Sora tried desperately to pry Nocivo's hands off his ankle, but her grip was as strong as steel. Sora looked down at her to see her appearance had dramatically changed. Her once long black hair was now cut to a her cheeks and yellow cat eyes were blood red. Her 6 bat wings were sticking out at odd angles, almost as if they were broken, her red dress was ripped and torn very badly, and her cat ears were singed badly. Sora almost felt sorry for her...almost.  
  
From the surface of the watery roof, six balls of light flouted down. Nocivo's eyes widened. The black one flouted to her shoulder, burning her at the lightest touch. Nocivo screamed in pain as the others also flouted down onto her.  
  
"NO THIS CAN'T BE!" She screeched ads her fingers slipped, and she fell into the black water, the balls of light hovered in the air be for rising up to the roof, Sora stared after them, then flouted up also.  
  
+++  
  
The six balls of light flouted out of the water and to their respective owners, Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The others also opened their eyes, and looked around wildly.  
  
" Did we do it?" Kairi asked, looking from one face to the other, everyone shook there heads.  
  
"We don't know Kairi... but I hope we did save him." Riku said, looking at her, with hope in his eyes. Suddenly something burst out of the water, getting them all wet. When the water calmed, Sora stood in the center, in his normal clothes, grinning, widely.  
  
"Hiya guys!" He said, Kairi screamed and ran forward, wrapping her arms around Sora tightly.  
  
"Don't ever do that to us Sora! You scared us all so badly!" she sobbed, into his shirt, Sora smiled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you..." he said softly, Goofy Donald and Sombra joined the hug, while Riku and Raven each put a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Good to have you back buddy." Riku said, grinning at his best friend, who grinned back. " Good to be back." he exclaimed, grinning widely.  
  
"Thank you Sora." Raven said quietly," You brought Sombra and I back from the spirit world and we own you a great deal for that."  
  
Sora shook his head" You guys already repaid me, You saved me from Nocivo and you helped Riku beat the dark dragon."  
  
Raven smiled slightly," I guess we're even then?" he asked, gently trying to pry off Sombra.  
  
Sora grinned," Friends don't keep track of favors." Raven looked up at Sora in shock, it was one of the last things he's planned to here for Sora. The keywielder lightly pushed his friends off and looked up at Raven and Sombra.  
  
"Both of you have done so much for us, so I think it's fair that we all become friends." Sora proclaimed, a huge smile on his face.  
  
Sombra, in equal shock, stared at Sora, then grinned. " Ok I'd like that! " she squealed, bouncing around slightly. Sora looked at Raven, who was also staring at him but with no expression on his face. Slowly, Raven brought his hand forward.  
  
"Friends..."He mumbled nodding. Sora smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Friends!" Sora repeated gripping Raven's hand, Sombra put her hand on top, as did Riku, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald. After a few seconds they all let go and walked to the beach.  
  
"Garwsh, Donald and me would like ta stay but, We have to get back to King Mickey and Queen Minnie." Goofy said grinning sheepishly, Sora looked over at his duck and dog-man friends.  
  
" We understand, guys. You can take the gummi ship, but before you go back there You have to give Raven and Sombra a ride to where ever they want." Sora said sadly.  
  
Raven snorted," We're staying here." Sombra nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's not like we've got any where else to go." She added, smiling brightly, Riku nodded. Donald and Goofy waved good-bye as the blasted off into space.  
  
"Well We'd better make your houses..." everyone groaned, Riku smiled, " Tomorrow."  
  
Sora Sombra and Kairi laughed loudly, while Raven smiled. " Nice..."  
  
The five-some sat on the beach and talked for the rest of the evening, sharing embarrassing stories ,those normally told by Kairi and Sombra, adventures pasted, told by Riku Raven and Sora, and humorous stories by Kairi Sombra and Sora. As the sunset Kairi said that she should be heading home, and Sombra asked if she could stay at her house for the night. After shape-shifting to look like a normal islander, Kairi and Sombra walked to Kairi's house. Soon after Riku stated her needed to get home. Both Sora and Riku looked at Raven.  
  
"Hey Raven you'd better stay at my house, Sora's mom isn't too big on people she doesn't know staying at her house..." Riku sighed. Raven nodded and got up. They waved good by to Sora and walked to Riku's house. Leaving Sora all alone. A soft breeze played in Sora's spikes, a soft voice whispered.  
  
' Look after your friends Sora... they are the next target for darkness..' Sora nodded.  
  
"Thank you Amour..."  
  
Sora sat in the sand until the sunset the trotted home, followed by an unseen guardian. Two feathers blew across the sands, one of white, the other of sky blue.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S-o-h:..... THE END FOR REAL REVIEWERS! .*sniffles* I died...  
  
Sora: But you're right here!  
  
S-O-H: I'm Amour, stupid! ok anyway time for you guys to know how my OC's are!  
  
Nocivo= Yami me, Mia_ Raven= older Riku, Sombra=Yami-Inuyasha.  
  
Oh and this hold story was based on seven words. 'no no nobody knows no no no' From the song 'evidence' by Emerson Drive. Though the song has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC! ok Time to answer the REVIEWS!  
  
Katie: Thanks I'm glad you like the story!  
  
DevaGlenn: *bounces* YAY IT'S THE BEST FIC! THANK YOU!  
  
PrincessSwiftly: Once again your threat worked! Sora back don't cry!!!  
  
Midnight Shadow: He came back! hee hee sequels are VERY good  
  
Black magician girl: hee hee glad you liked chapter 8! and i hope you likes chapter nine!  
  
Digitaldreamer: *looks at the t-shirt and the Inflatable Riku* YAY! THANK YOU! hee hee  
  
Jamiesgirl: I continued! Hope you liked it!  
  
Evening-Star; You gets a Transforming Sombra doll! why? because you said something about me killing off my OCs! If you reviewed ten different chapters that would be payment... *huggel Evening-Star* THANK YOU FOR SAYING I'M A EFFECTIVE WRITER! The one before this isn't that good in my opinion but read it if you want.  
  
Twinstars: I'm SOO Glad you like the seventh chappie! Even if it was sad.  
  
WildFire203: *laughs* Is your counter part back? Or did I take too long? Hee hee thanks I'm Glad you thought it was a d@mn good chappie. 


End file.
